Vile
Author's Note I was bored so please don't tell me that this is stupid, because I'm sure it is. I tried making it the best I can so if you liked it, or disliked it, tell me what I need to fix and what you thought in the comments. I spent about an hour trying to think of a concept for this story and I felt like what I thought of was decent. Anyway, lets just get right on with it. VILE The other night, I was scrolling through Discord and my friend was chatting me for a little bit. We had talked for a couple of hours. He left for a moment and came back telling me about something weird that happened to him. He had been sent a strange copy of Minecraft by someone he had barely even known. I thought "Why would he fall for something like this?". I told him that he shouldn't have clicked the download button but he told me that the file was safe because he scanned it. Later that night, he had sent it to me himself, so I downloaded it. The game starts out like the normal game, except the "Multiplayer" button is gone, and you can't log in, nor change the version like you usually can. I pressed "Singleplayer" and there were no worlds but the one my friend had made. I decided to make a new world. You couldn't go to Creative or Hardcore mode like usual. Survival only. Also let me point out, there was no version, it just said in the corner "Minecraft v" and that was it, no 1.12.2, no 1.14.4, no nothing. Anyway, I played for a bit and the game seemed normal. Later, I found out that the water can somehow damage you if it wasn't in a river. This way, you couldn't go to the island next to it or something. I also forgot to mention that I spawned on an island. I built a house next to this small cave I could go in. Surprisingly, the cave had been super deep and I managed to find iron, coal, diamonds, the usual stuff, no emerald though. After aimlessly mining and building stuff, messing around and what not, I found some stuff I don't think were added to the real Minecraft. I was walking around in the cave and I had spotted behind a corner, a man was staring my way. He had one eyeball on his stomach and some weird black crack thing on his face. After taking the screenshot, I discovered that whatever it was a transparent entity. You can just barely see it. It wasn't transparent in the real game. I know what you guys think, this is fake. No I am serious, I won't be linking the actual game because I will describe the thing that happened afterwards that kind of makes me worry what would happen to your guys' computers. My game proceeds to crash after seeing this creature and then when I attempt resetting it, it just sits on the loading screen forever. I don't know how this happened over a video game but I want to get to the bottom of this. I took it to a repair shop and got it repaired. When I finally got it back, I opened the game again but while loading the game, the text on the screen that says "loading" was changed, same goes for the color. The game finally loaded but when I got to my house, it set on fire and teleported me to some weird completely orange biome, there were orange colors everywhere, and I don't know why. I looked up at the sky and the sun wasn't there, but instead it was some strange purple moon. That's when I decided to stop and do what any other normal person would do. I shut the game off, did a virus scan, and uninstalled. I told my friend what had happened to me and he did the exact same. VILE: IT DOESN'T END THERE So after the last thing that happened, I thought this was completely done and over with. Unfortunately, nope. I woke up the next morning and found the game open and instead of the normal menu, it showed the orange world. Not only that but the multiplayer button was now visible and "Singleplayer" was gone. Clicking multiplayer would take me to the multiplayer menu but there were no options, only one server. The server seemed to have 99/100 members on. I was the last person to join and sure enough, there were people playing. I talked to some and they were all using the same skin and name, the skin was the transparent one I saw in the normal Minecraft world and they were all named "VILE" with a number at the end, except for one of them. The only one not named VILE with a number at the end was nowhere to be seen except for once, he was a mildly transparent character looking down from a tree. That's when I knew he was the person from Singleplayer. I asked him why he had crashed my game and he just replied "Because you were in my world." and I got confused and asked him what he even means, and he didn't reply. I was kicked after asking what he meant. When at the title menu, the orange world was replaced with red, the Minecraft title was no longer there, and Singleplayer and Multiplayer were not there either. Later, after deleting the file and scanning for viruses again, I found a virus and deleted it. I told my friend to delete the game too but he had never responded. Later that night, I saw the news that he had apparently stabbed himself constantly while leaving an unsent message on Discord to me. I got the chills immediately and started crying after what I had been through and what I felt I caused. I got a phone call regarding this incident and was told not to worry, and was asked if I wanted them to send the message they hadn't sent to me for some reason. I got it and started tearing up because he said the following. "this guy keeps sending me discord messages, and he keeps showing his minecraft skin along with attached images of dead people. i don't know if they are real or fake but this is just super disgusting. i can't stand it. he goes by the name vile or something dumb like that. but then you have this other guy, some weird orange guy who keeps appearing in the game. i kept seeing him and the game flashes orange and he disappears. i think it might be a hacker so i left the game." Along was attached a picture of his dead body and then later that evening, I was sent a message from him telling me that I was lucky to survive this mess. I had blocked this person and got super sick from what I saw. It was definitely him and I know from the news. I didn't know him in person but I was super close to him online. Whoever this orange guy is, I'm lucky I didn't encounter him. Anyway, I removed the game and have now moved on. VILE: CONCLUSION A week has passed, nothing has happened lately and I think I am fine now. I was unfortunately unable to screenshot some of the last things that happened, especially the message from the person I had been talking to. That would be too violent for this website and I wouldn't want to break the rules. Anyway, I am done with this whole thing and I will never speak of it again. Have a good day and be a good person. I hope you enjoyed. Author's Note #2 Ok I'll admit, that kind of sucked. I hope I get better sooner or later, this is okay for a first story I suppose, since I used headers and had okay grammar? I might've used the wrong word a couple times because I often say then and than but use it in the incorrect way and I hope to fix that soon. As said, I hope my story was okay in some way and I'd like to hear your proper criticism in the comments. If it's something like "This fucking blew" or "You should never write again, you suck at writing", that isn't proper criticism and instead it's inflammatory, and I would hope to not hear that stuff. If it's something polite, that's proper criticism. Anyway, if you enjoyed and want me to write another pasta, I'd gladly do so but I'd have to think of an entire plot. It took forever to think of this one and actually give a good name since I suck at doing that, anyway, this seems fun, and I hope to do it again for you guys soon! Have a good rest of your day and I HOPE you enjoyed! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Haunted World Category:DevAMoron